fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Flashlight
The Flashlight (also referred to as the torch in Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly), known in Japanese as Kaichuudentou (懐中電灯, "flashlight"), is a piece of equipment used throughout the Fatal Frame series. A staple in many survival horror games, the flashlight is used to provide some light in darkened conditions. The flashlight has appeared in all Fatal Frame games, the main character/s requiring one in order to explore the environment. The flashlight, along with the Camera Obscura, is a staple item in the Fatal Frame series. In most cases, the main character starts out with the flashlight already in their inventory. The flashlight can also be controlled by moving the right analog stick on the Playstation 2 and Xbox controllers. ''Fatal Frame In ''Fatal Frame, Both Mafuyu Hinasaki and his sister Miku bring a flashlight with them when they enter the Himuro Mansion. The flashlight here is used in the conventional way, lighting the direction in which the player faces. ''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly In ''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, Mio and Mayu Amakura do not start out with a flashlight, but find one in the abandoned All God's Village. The flashlight, left in the Osaka House, appears to have been left by others who became trapped in the village, most likely Masumi Makimura or Miyako Sudo, as Mio comments on how the batteries are still working. The flashlight does not work whenever Mio is within the Kurosawa House. It is never pointed out exactly why this occurs, however, the overbearing darkness inside may be the cause. ''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented All characters in ''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented begin their dreams inside the Manor of Sleep with a flashlight. The only instances a flashlight is not carried are during the beginning daydream and during the times Rei is awake. Similar to the previous titles, the flashlight is mostly used as a source of light in dark areas. ''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse In ''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse, Ruka Minazuki, Misaki Asou and Choushiro Kirishima all bring a flashlight with them on their search in Rougetsu Island. Madoka Tsukimori is the only one without a flashlight, as she is separated from Misaki in the beginning and finds another flashlight in a nearby hallway. The flashlight is used here most extensively, as its light must be shined on objects before they can be picked up. Spirit Stone Flashlight ::Please see Spirit Stone Flashlight ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water The three protagonists in ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water, Miu Hinasaki, Ren Hojo, and Yuri Kozukata, all bring personal flashlights when they travel to Hikami Mountain. Just like the previous installments, the characters physically wield their flashlights and controlled using the Wii U gamepad's analog stick, despite having the gamepad's screen be used as the Camera Obscura. Trivia * Mio Amakura (FFII) and Madoka Tsukimori (FFIV) are the only playable characters who do not start with a flashlight in hand and must, instead, pick one up. * When entering Viewfinder Mode, all characters hold the Camera Obscura with both hands, yet the flashlight still emits its light in the camera's direction. How this is done without the flashlight being physically held is a mystery. Category:Items Category:Fatal Frame Items Category:Fatal Frame II Items Category:Fatal Frame III Items Category:Fatal Frame IV Items Category:Recurring Items Category:Fatal Frame V Items